Molding a handle integrally with a container, particularly a glass container, can be expensive both in terms of mold tooling complexity and in terms of the cost of the material forming the handle. It is a general object of the present disclosure to provide a handle system, preferably a plastic handle system, for attachment to a preformed container, preferably a glass container.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A package in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes a container having a neck finish with at least one left-hand external thread segment, a fitment having at least one left-hand internal thread segment for threaded receipt over the container neck finish and at least one right-hand external thread segment, a closure having at least one right-hand internal thread segment for removable receipt over the fitment, and a handle attached to the container by the fitment. The container neck finish preferably has a transfer ring, and the handle preferably has a collar received over the transfer ring and held in place by the fitment. The transfer ring and the collar preferably have opposed flats to prevent rotation of the handle with respect to the transfer ring. The collar and the fitment preferably have opposed cam lugs that permit threading of the fitment onto the container neck finish over the collar but prevent unthreading of the fitment from the neck finish so that the fitment and handle are permanently attached to the container neck finish.